


Sunshine and Contentment

by Lyss2011



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kissing, M/M, No Dialogue, Platonic Kissing, this is more bromance than romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyss2011/pseuds/Lyss2011
Summary: The kiss tastes like chlorine and sunscreen and contentment.





	Sunshine and Contentment

It’s the hottest and driest day of the year, and Morgana had the foresight to host a pool party today which everyone was miraculously able to attend. They haven’t all been together since graduation, and the day has been spent catching up and splashing in the pool. 

The sun is setting now as they’re gathered in a rough circle on the patio, chatting. There are more people than chairs, so Merlin is lounging on Arthur’s lap, his legs dangling off the armrest and an arm braced around the back of the chair. He hasn’t seen his friends so relaxed in months, and he’s filled with a sudden, overwhelming happiness. Arthur’s grinning at a joke Elyan just told, and his grin is Merlin’s favorite, crooked and genuine, unselfconscious of how he looks and completely in the moment.

So he turns his head and kisses Arthur’s bare shoulder. Doesn’t think about it, just presses his lips in a reverent homage to today, to them as a group, to them as Arthur-and-Merlin. The kiss tastes like chlorine and sunscreen and contentment. 

There’s a question in Arthur’s eyes when he turns to Merlin, a ‘why did you do that’ that Merlin doesn’t want to answer right now. It would ruin the moment, the quiet peacefulness surrounded by waves of laughter. He just wants to be _here_ , soaking up the comfort of companionship. 

Arthur nods, accepting Merlin’s silent plea. His arm comes up around Merlin’s back, holding him closer than necessary and rubbing a thumb absently up and down the knobs of his spine. Merlin’s eyes close against the setting sun and he’s absorbing everything around him when Arthur shifts slightly, and Merlin feels the cool press of lips against his sunburnt shoulder, a promise of reciprocation. 

It’s the perfect end to an idyllic day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you @arthur_pendragon for hosting this fest! it was super fun!!


End file.
